


Untitled

by Yeomanrand



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Dreams, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick comfort fic; Erik is sure he's dreaming.</p><p>(Minor edit to fix tense problems)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/gifts).



There is something incongruous, always incongruous, about Charles lying flat on his back in a field of grass.

_Come now, my friend, we all need a break from time-to-time. Even you._

"You have a piece of grass hanging out of your mouth." 

Erik is fairly certain he's dreaming. But Charles's voice is so clear in his mind...

_It's hay. I think. And you don't sleep with that ridiculous thing on your head, do you?_

"Not often. Though perhaps I should start."

_You like your creature comforts too much, when you allow yourself them. And even with your mutation I can't imagine the helm would be an agreeable pillow. Come and lie down. I'm not eavesdropping for your plans, or your location. I just miss you._

"Charles."

_Please._

Erik shakes his head but makes his way to the other man's side and stretches out; feeling Charles's chest sturdy beneath his ear, the fingers that come up to curl along the back of his head, the sun shining down on him. 

_Don't fall asleep, my friend,_ Charles says, amused. _You might wake up._


End file.
